Thermos Of Gotham
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: Some people get into the battle of Crooks and Capes because they want revenge or because they think it is the right thing to do. I got into it because my friend is my conscience and plays dirty when arguing with me. So here I am in a costume using my power and gadgets to save the people of Gotham. I never expected it to become a drive for living my life. OC POV, I don't own Batman.
1. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

I had never been the hero type. It is hard to believe that it is worth risking your life in the cesspit known as Gotham when everyone and their mother go out of their way to prove that the city is a reflection of its people. When I discovered my powers, the ability to create and transfer heat allowing me to freeze or melt things on a whim, I had no intention of donning a mask and saving the assholes that lived here. Unfortunately the only person I was willing to call friend was far too optimistic and happened to be a fucking genius. She also happened to be a master of the guilt trip and puppy dog eyes. Naturally I was unable to put up more than token resistance.

TOG

"Alright Mel, what toys have you made me and how did you get the money to make them?" I asked my only friend over the earpiece she had given me. I knew she was across town in her own little hideaway under the orphanage we lived in with her computer. I was just glad that the costume we made was more practical than anything. It was a two tone jacket/jeans combo, almost black dark blue and dark red, with gloves and a container on the inside of each arm. It also had a hood that covered all but the mouth and eyes hiding a voice changer on my throat. It also had Thermos on the back as that was what Mel had decided I would be called.

" _Internet._ " She said directly into my ear making me roll my eyes. " _Seriously, you would not believe how easy it is to make legal money on it. I have enough that I could live comfortably and make a functioning Batmobile replica. You really should read those bank statements you get as you get half of all the royalties as my muse. Now I'm sure that you're wondering about the canisters since the voice changer and earpiece is pretty obvious._ "

"That and the vials in the belt you made." I said not bothering to even think about the money since I knew she would never accept it back.

" _That is a part of the containers, which was a pain to make practical. The right arm contains a concoction I made for use with your powers, a flammable liquid that ignites has a low burning point and burns slowly. The left arm is for water which I plan on helping you train in refilling from the air. Use the water to help you freeze anything that isn't safe to burn. To release them through the wrist nozzle all you have to do is brush the nozzle with your fingers and clench your fist. As soon as you unclench then the liquid will stop. The belt contains refills should you need to use a lot for some reason. The belt also has some water vials to use until you can use what's in the air._ "

"It is horrifying how much thought you have put into this." I told her blandly since she hadn't even known about my powers for even 48 hours. "So how am I going to get about? My physical stats aren't mush more than an adult so roof hopping isn't always going to be an option."

" _That's never stopped you before. There's a store robbery in progress three blocks North which you are facing._ " I could tell she was rolling her eyes as I ran to the edge of the roof and leapt to the next one. I didn't take long to get to the store in question where there were two goons holding the people inside hostage. I landed behind the one that came out last and forced the heat out of his gun and into his hand. I buried my fist into his diaphragm before he could alert his cohort with a scream. He seemed to notice something was wrong anyway and started to turn to us. I sprayed from my right wrist and ignited it causing him to stumble back despite it stopping before his face.

"Next time bring your own money and _buy_ things." I said as I grabbed his wrist forcing the gun upwards before snapping it and elbowing him in the jaw harshly. I quickly destroyed the guns and zip tied them before they could recover. I let out a sigh inwardly at the relief that was able to freeze them quickly without the water.

" _Well things are off to a good start. Who knows who you will meet out there. Do you think you will meet Harley Quinn?_ " Mel said cheerfully making me roll my eyes at the mention of her crush as I left before too many got a good look at me. There were few capes that lasted long enough to make a name and I intended to live.

"True but it is only a start." I said as I made my way onto the rooftops. "Besides, while I think I could get along with Quinn I doubt I could get along with her boyfriend." I let a smile appear on my face as I heard her mumbling her irritation.

TOG

"That…was exhausting." I said as I collapsed into a seat next to Mel who rubbed her own eyes. It was after three in the morning and I wasn't known for being adverse to sleep. "At least we have a few days off from school to get used to the new pace." I pulled the hood off of my head revealing my messy deep red hair and cognac brown eyes to the world.

"Thank Goddess for small mercies." Mel said before letting out a huge yawn. "Three robberies, two muggings, six shake downs and one kidnapping, all averted thanks to you. Not that bad for the first night."

"Yeah, well, there was that deal going down next week too. I'm a little unsure of making myself a target for Penguin. He's one of Batman's rogues for a reason." I said with a frown. One of the kidnappers had spoken of how he was already set up for his next job as muscle for a foreigner that wanted to make an arms deal with Penguin. Gotham was bad enough when it stayed to itself never mind helping other cities and countries to go to hell.

"And yet you're going to do so anyway." Mel said before handing over an arm guard that was clearly modified. "It isn't finished yet but this will help you in combat, blocking weapons with something other than your flesh, and manoeuvrability, a small but powerful grappling hook to help you in places that roof jumping just isn't possible. I hope to add something to give you some range with your powers as well but for now that isn't happening."

"I said it before but I will say it again, it really is frightening how much thought you've put into this." I said as I studied the arm guard before putting it on. It was heavy enough that it would add to my punches but not enough to really slow me down, in fact it would allow me to get faster as I wore it over time. "How exactly did you make this? I know there isn't a forge down here."

"I met someone a while ago that could get anything you wanted, or so he says, in a legal way. He's more expensive than the black market dealers but a lot more reliable. I've got him looking for a few safe houses throughout Gotham in case you get wounded and can't make it here. As to how much thought I've put into it…you only hear about the geniuses that use their brains for ill. I've always wanted to help people but knew I was never going to do so physically. Doing this gives you a purpose and allows me to put my brain to use where it will do a lot of good." I glanced up into her grey eyes and nodded knowing how much of a bad rep geniuses had because of people like The Riddler.

"Don't worry, while I won't even be hinting at having a partner, I will make sure that your things are seen as a sign of good." I said making her smile before she went over to her bed in the corner of the basement. I let out a yawn before going to my own in a small room that used to be for servants.

TOG

"Hey, have you heard about that new hero?" I heard someone say as I walked into Gotham Academy. I had been pretty busy the last few nights and learning the ropes so to speak. I had been very successful so far and was dreading the upcoming knockdown that was pretty much guaranteed to happen.

"Dude, I saw him in action last night." Another said in awe much to my surprise. "Thermos is absolutely brutal and yet a complete softy. See, some moron decided that he wanted to rob that small bank around the corner from my house and thought that taking little Rose, you know the one that sells lemonade at the weekend, hostage was a good idea…"

"Wait you mean that little blonde girl that's notorious for selling lemonade even to Villains?" I sighed knowing what he was going on about and couldn't help but be a little embarrassed about it.

"Yeah, they all have a soft spot for her due to her being cheerful and professional. Well Thermos came out of nowhere and separated them almost as quickly. He then gave the idiot such a beatdown he looked like a pretzel. Then he ignores the screaming and starts comforting Rose. It was the first time Thermos was there as GCPD arrived as she refused to let go of him until her Mother got through."

"Yeah, he does have a rep for getting out of dodge once everything is over and done with. I hope the police didn't get him in trouble."

"Nah, they gave him the speech they give to all new heroes and let him be on his way. Apparently not many keep the criminals from running meaning they rarely get to arrest them. Apparently the only other rookie that did that from the start was Batgirl."

"I didn't take you as the kind of person to listen to gossip, Kevin." A new voice said making me look up to see an amused Barbara Gordon standing there. I blinked in surprise at the fact the most popular, and probably the hottest, girl in the academy knew my name.

"I'm not usually but if you don't keep up with the capes and crooks then you're likely to be caught unaware in this shithole of a city." I said with a shrug. "So what brings you out here, Gordon? Grayson getting on your nerves today?" I raised a brow as she rolled her eyes.

"Dick isn't that bad when you get to know him. Besides, I was hoping you could let Melina know that I want to meet up to talk shop. It's a little boring here now that she tested out of the Academy." She said genuinely which surprised me. Mel seemed to make friends easily it seemed.

"I didn't even know you were friends. Explains how you know my name at least. I'll let her know." I said just as the first bell went. I was surprised when she just laughed. I wasn't liking how easily she seemed to surprise me.

"Kevin, I know you don't pay too much attention to what people say around you but you are very well known around the Academy. When Prom comes around you'll have plenty of offers, perhaps even more than Dick." I gave her an incredulous look as it was well known that Richard 'Dick' Grayson could make most of the girls in school cream themselves with a smile. "Don't say that I didn't warn you. Tell Melina that I'll be over around seven." I nodded as we went our separate ways. Today was going to be odd.


	2. A Series Of Firsts

**A Series Of Firsts**

I frowned as I overlooked a hidden corner of Gotham's Docks to see the arrival of the dealers. Penguin and his men looked like I always expected them to but the foreigner had brought riff-raff for the most part. The one that stuck out the most was a guy in a yellow/black baseball outfit that was scanning the area despite playing with a baseball. This clearly wasn't his first time and that put me on edge. Before I could make a plan I felt a presence behind me only to turn and see Batman, Robin and Batgirl crouching behind me.

"I hope you weren't planning on trying to take on all of these people by yourself." Batman said in a stern voice making me roll my eyes at his assumption.

"Nope, my priority is to get rid of the guns. For saving time a bit of fire would do that for me. If I could I would get rid of the money as well but it isn't something worth being killed over." I said glad that the voice changer kept him from hearing my true voice. I was surprised when he nodded.

"Smart. What worries me is Homerun." He said making me stare at him in confusion. "He's a Mercenary that uses baseball themed weapons. This will be the first time he has tangled with a cape. Do not underestimate him." I nodded as I hadn't planned to anyway. This was my first time taking on a Villain anyway. "Robin and I will take care of Penguin and his goons. Batgirl, you and Thermos shall take care of Sebastian and his people. Again, do not underestimate Homerun." He was moving before anyone could protest. I sighed and looked at an amused Batgirl.

"Let's get this show on the road then." I said moving closer to the side that didn't have Penguin. I kept an eye out for trouble and barely managed to push Batgirl out of the way as a baseball was thrown at her. I grimaced as the baseball landed next to a propane tank before exploding and killing the nearby dockworkers but sparing one teen that saw me before he lost consciousness. I didn't dwell on it too long as I snatched another baseball out of the air and sucked in the heat of the explosion much to the others surprise before Batman and Robin made their move.

"Try this on for size then." Homerun said as he threw a slightly different baseball. I didn't take any chances and sprayed it with water and froze it as it landed in my hand. I charged towards him as Batgirl took on the grunts while he reached for the solid metal baseball bat on his back. I ducked under his first strike despite the surprising speed of it and blocked the second with my forearms forcing me back. I sprayed some fire making him stumble back and allowing me to go on the offensive. Despite that he fought back and wielded the bat with surprising manoeuvrability.

" _Thermos, you need to deal with him now!_ " Mel said with panic clear in her voice. I caught a glimpse of why as I took a jab to the throat destroying my voice changer. I struggled to breathe as the Docks slowly went ablaze.

"What will it be hero? Fight me or save the Docks?" Homerun asked smugly before hightailing it. I growled before running to the blaze. If I didn't get it under control the whole Docks would burn. I was surprised when I was yanked back.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded obviously having seen me run towards the fire. After a couple of failed attempts to speak I managed to get the destroyed voice changer off.

"Control, Heat. No Heat, No Fire. Let Out In Water." I managed to gasp out making him frown in thought.

"You control heat and you plan to take the heat from the fire putting it out before releasing it into the water. I'm guessing you have a limit on what you can absorb." I nodded and he let me go. I ran into the fire and sucked it all in as quickly as I could. It seemed like forever when I finished and could barely move from overload. Fortunately Batman grabbed me and threw me into the water. I passed out from the strain of letting out all the power.

TOG

I groaned as I woke up and cursed the light currently making my headache worse. I went to force myself up but was stopped from doing so by an unfamiliar hand.

"Please rest Master Kevin. You have been through quite the ordeal." A gentlemanly voice said gently making me sigh as I stopped moving.

"My costume burned off, didn't it?" I said in annoyance as I opened my eyes slowly to see an older man dressed as a butler. "So what happens now?"

"Now you recover and wait for your friend to be dragged out of the Batcave before going on your way." A familiar voice said making me turn to see Dick standing there with his usual smile. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was. It was then I realised what he said.

"What friend?" I asked hoping that it wasn't Mel as I didn't want her anywhere near the hero side of things.

"Babs said you would play dumb." He said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. I blinked in shock knowing that he only called one person that and then I realised how much of an idiot I was. "Your friend Melina tracked you here after we pulled you out of the water. Don't worry, we covered your face so no one saw it and she was rather insistent that we let her see you."

"Bollocks." I muttered getting a disapproving look from the butler. "I was hoping to keep anyone from finding out about her."

"It was bound to get out at some point and at least it is amongst friends." Dick said trying to put a positive spin on it. "At least she impressed Bruce, which is harder than you'd think. Don't be surprised if she gets a few Wayne Industries Contracts her way."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she already had a few." I said just as Mel and Barbara appeared in the door behind him.

"Kevin! You're finally awake!" Mel almost shouted as she saw me looking at her. "Don't worry me like that! Although it has done a few interesting things to your body." I raised a brow at that knowing that Mel had no attraction to the male form. "Before you absorbed the fire your stats were a little better than that of the average fit adult. Now you are calculated to have better stats than any non-powered human, including Bruce here." I blinked having not even realised that Bruce Wayne was in the room.

"Well I guess that means I'm going to need to train my control again." I said with a sigh remembering all the mishaps I had when I first got my powers. I glared at Mel for snickering as that was how she had found out about my powers.

"As good as it is to see you recovering, we need to talk business." Bruce said sounding just as he did as Batman. "You've been out for two days and you're now regarded by the masses as a proper hero rather than a wannabe." He threw a newspaper to me. **THERMOS SAVES GOTHAM DOCKS FROM FIRE!** A quick read showed that they had the basics and that the dock workers I had saved were singing my praises despite my part in starting the fire.

"As nice as that is, I need to get my things together and find Homerun. He killed all of those people and didn't care. I helped start that fire so I need to be the one to bring him in." I said making them all stare at me. After a minute of silence Bruce nodded.

"I disagree with you on the fire part but given that he got away from you I'm glad you're willing to bring him in. Unfortunately he has gone to ground for now so focus on recovering. Melina has been working hard to replace everything that was destroyed by the heat." I sighed knowing it was going to be difficult to find out where he was.

TOG

"You know, when Bruce suggested a way to control my strength I didn't expect it to be dancing." I said to Barbara as we waltzed around the Wayne Manor Ball Room under the watchful eye of Alfred. We weren't the only ones as Dick and Mel were learning it too as a sign of support. The training was needed as I had already dented every doorknob I had touched.

"I don't think any of us did but it is working." Barbara replied as we finished the twenty-sixth waltz. "I think we should take a break though, I'm getting tired." I saw Alfred nod and escorted her to a nearby seat. Alfred had been adamant that decorum be maintained at all times while we were in the Ball Room. We were quickly joined by an out of breath Mel and Dick.

"How are you three not dead tired?" Mel questioned as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"The heat in here helps me power through it and these two were trained by Batman. I doubt this is as harsh as his training." I said rubbing her back as Alfred came over with chilled water bottles. "Thanks Alfred, for the help and the water."

"Think nothing of it Master Kevin." Alfred said before leaving to do his other duties now that our lesson was finished. I smirked in amusement when Dick dropped the act and relaxed with a loud sigh of relief.

"Damn, these things can be murder." Dick whined much to our amusement. "You should be glad that this is all you have to do. I had to learn everything about 'fine dining' as well."

"Such is the life of the rich and famous. Thankfully I'm just rich." Mel teased making him fall to the ground dramatically causing Barbara to roll her eyes. It was then that her phone went off making her groan.

"Damn it Dad." She muttered as she flipped it open. "Hey Dad…I'm at Kevin's doing homework…his room is at an orphanage, Dad, there is no way anything like that is going to happen." We didn't need to hear the other side of the conversation to know what she meant considering her face went bright red. I glanced at Dick who looked very annoyed given his liking of her. "Fine, I'll be there and I'll even bring him so he can tell you himself. Goodbye."

"Something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Mel asked curiously making her sigh.

"Due to my being Batgirl I've been out and about more than usual so I've had to make excuses for it. Unfortunately the last person I stated that I was doing homework with was arrested for public indecency with her boyfriend. So now he checks whenever I use that excuse. Now I have to get Kevin to come with me to meet Dad and convince him we were doing homework." I rubbed my forehead in irritation as Mel laughed.

TOG

" _You were given permission to be in her room with her,_ alone _, and you didn't even try and kiss her?_ " Mel said over the earpiece making me sigh as she expressed her disbelief yet again that I didn't make a move on Barbara. It had made the patrol so far a chore.

"There is a time and place for that and that wasn't the time or the place. Besides, our other new friend is clearly interested in her and she shows signs of returning said interest. I'm not about to step on his toes." I said as I hoisted myself up onto a higher roof. I stalled when I saw a mass of energy swirling about making me sigh. Shouldn't things like this happen later in my career?

" _Oh she definitely likes the pretty boy but she gave you just as many looks and she doesn't find you annoying like he is at times. Besides, most of his liking her is adrenaline and the fact that she's a redhead._ " Mel continued not knowing that I was preparing for a fight. The energy then spewed out a grey blob that landed on the other side of the roof and turned out to be a grey girl a little younger than me, that just happened to be in torn clothing revealing her private areas to the world.

"Muse." I said into the ear piece as I started to use her cloak to wrap her up. "I'm cutting patrol short. A girl got spewed out of a portal and I doubt it was a peaceful reason given how roughed up she looks." Once I was sure everything was covered I picked her up and took her to one of the finished safehouses. While the girl could prove to be benign I wasn't taking any chances. For all I knew she was the same race as that rocky alien that always fought Superman.


	3. Darkness Inside Us

**Darkness Inside Us**

"Just remember that you can contact me and Muse if you need anything." I said to Rachel 'Raven' Roth as she decided to leave Gotham to find her place in the world after having left her old one behind. While things had been rocky to start with, my suspicions combined with her losing everything made for an uncomfortable atmosphere that was only dispelled when her powers went out of control, we had become good friends. It was hard to be suspicious of someone who was begging you to forgive them for upping your lust by accident while seeking comfort. It was also hard not to care about a girl you where balls deep in.

"I know K-Thermos." Raven said making sure to correct her self now we weren't in a safehouse. "Muse was rather insistent that I keep in touch anyway." I laughed a little as the two had become fast friends even if Raven was at first a little unsettled at the clear interest directed at her by her fellow female. "Thank you for all the help."

"It was the right thing to do…plus you gave me quite the gift even if it wasn't on purpose." I said with a shit eating grin as she blushed a little despite her control over her emotions. My smile was wiped from my face as Mel spoke to me. There was work to be done and it wasn't going to wait for me to say more.

" _Crime never sleeps._ " Muse said over the headset making me nod as I went to the closest crime which was a shootout between the cops and a traumatised war veteran.

TOG

"What happened to you?" Barbara asked looking at the black eye I was sporting as I came into school grounds. I had been surprised when she had started hanging around during break times but I wasn't going to complain as it made it go by faster.

"I went to Arkham during a prisoner transfer, well holding area at least given he wasn't convicted yet. The guy woke up as they were strapping him to the gurney and things went to hell. I managed to defend myself but given that he was a military trained soldier then it is clear I got lucky." I said in irritation. "It doesn't help that he imprinted on Thermos as the arm of the terrorists in his mind."

"Ouch~" She replied with a wince. "I think that guy's getting his own rogue gallery. Word has it that Homerun guy is angry with him for getting him stymied for not protecting his client. There is also a rumour that a couple of other people are trying to learn everything they can about him." I groaned knowing that she wasn't on about Batman or the Justice League.

"I wonder how much they'll learn about him and what they'll do with it." I said keeping up the charade while asking her opinion on it only to get a shrug.

"Don't know, word has it only the Bat Clan know anything and they aren't sharing with anyone, not even the Justice League. Although there is speculation he isn't working alone." I had started to relax until she said that last part. Mel may be a genius but she was absolutely pitiful when it came to violence. The last time a girl had pulled her hair, out of jealousy for her brains and looks, she had frozen in shock. If I hadn't interfered then she would have been humiliated by the bitch.

"Perhaps they'll think otherwise later on." Barbara gave me a look that just screamed not to bet on it. "On other news, your Dad has issued some of his men with dart guns. What do you know about that?"

"It's a non-lethal way of subduing the more…pitied criminals. Few on the force can do more than basic hand to hand and some of the more dangerous criminals capitalise on it. The dart gun makes it a non issue as they can't attack if they're not awake. They're trying to improve on the prototype specs but it is slow going. I heard Thermos was given one recently and can't help but wonder how he will incorporate it."

"I wouldn't know. His wrists are full and it still being in gun form would make it difficult to use." Mel had an idea or two but she had yet to share them beyond her muttering. It was then that the bell went causing our conversation to end lest we be late.

TOG

" _I don't like this._ " Mel said over the ear piece. " _I don't like that I was hacked or that all they did was give us this lead. I especially don't like that the MO seems to be abducting pregnant women. The last one they found was only fourteen!_ " I grimaced as I lay on the roof across from the only suspect in the murders.

"There are sick people out there Muse. Why did you think I didn't want to do this Cape thing to begin with?" I asked her getting a sigh as the suspect finally left the house. I narrowed my eyes at him before following him carefully from the rooftops. It wasn't hard since people rarely look up and he was too excited about something to be worried about being followed.

" _That's an abandoned fairground. It was condemned after the deaths of the Dick's Parents but is on the complete opposite side of the abductions._ " I hummed in agreement before descending as he made his way to the Main Ring. I had a heavy feeling in my stomach as I realised the area didn't have much dust given it was condemned a couple of years ago.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I muttered as I slipped into the Main Ring of the Circus. As soon as I entered I used my Grapple to get to the higher areas where no one was sitting. This also gave me a good look of the half filled Ring and what they were all excited about.

" _Dear God, please tell me that this isn't what it looks like._ " I grimaced as I refused to answer knowing that it was _exactly_ what it looked like. A cult about to sacrifice someone, that someone being the latest missing pregnant woman, who was currently tied down to an alter. " _Remember that keeping the woman safe is priority. Hunt them down later._ " I nodded knowing that she was right even if I wanted to beat them all to a pulp right now. I started to creep along so I could react quickly when the time was right.

"MY CHILDREN!" A woman in a deep red Nun Habit said getting them all to quiet down. "FOR YEARS…WE HAVE BEEN FORCED TO COWER IN FEAR. FEAR OF THE CORRUPT POLICE! FEAR OF THE SO-CALLED SUPERVILLIANS! FEAR OF THE SO-CALLED SUPERHEROES! BUT REJOICE! FOR I HAVE SEEN SALVATION! THERE WILL BE A SAVIOUR THAT WILL LEAD US TO EUTOPIA!"

" _I don't know what's worse. That she is clearly insane or the fact that she has them all eating out of the palm of her hand._ " Mel said as the woman caressed the face of the pregnant victim who whimpered in fear.

"UNFORTUNEATELY THIS SAVIOUR IS YET TO BE FOUND! THE ONE TO SAVE US MUST BE TAKEN FROM HIS MOTHER UPON ENTERING HIS EIGHTH MONTH TOGETHER!" My eyes widened knowing that there was no equipment for a C-Section. I got ready to move as a man moved out from the crowd and knelt before the Preacher offering a jewelled dagger to her.

"Dear Mother Matron, please accept your humble son's offering." He said making her smile and the pregnant woman fight against her restraints. She placed her hand on the handle while using her other hand to bring his head closer to kiss his forehead.

"Your Mother is Proud of you." She took it fully from him as he cried tears of joy. I decided it was time to make my move and leapt at her hoping to keep her away from the sacrifice. In the time it took for me to drop down the woman's stomach was exposed and Mother Matron raised the dagger. I miscalculated a little but it worked in my favour as I landed on her making her drop the weapon.

"Enough!" I snapped coldly as she stared at me in horror. I recovered quickly and prepared for a fight as the man who gave her the dagger scrambled to pick it up.

" **DEMON!** " She shouted as the audience got to their feet and started shouting at me for attacking her. "A DEMON HAS BEEN SENT TO STOP US! HE MUST **DIE!** " I backhanded her to shut her up as I was quickly surrounded by men and women baying for my blood.

"PROTECT MOTHER MATRON!" Someone shouted as I weaved around one of the men and shattered his knee.

"KILL THE DEMON!" Another shouted as I headbutted another. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple grab Mother Matron as I called upon my skill and speed to disable them as quickly and brutally as I could. It took longer than I wished given they fought even with mangled limbs but I was victorious, tired but victorious. I panted heavily as I made my way over to the captive woman who was close to hyperventilating.

"Hey there, it is over." I told her as I gently removed the gag in her mouth and started to untie her.

"Oh thank goodness." She said relaxing and placing her hands on her stomach protectively. "I wondered who Ed would send."

"Ed?" I asked as I carefully took her into my arms as sirens sounded outside.

"My cousin Edward. We were close once so he keeps me out of his business and looks out for me and my daughter Laura." She said barely keeping herself awake as I carried her out.

"MOM!" A girl a little younger than me shouted as she saw us from behind the police line. A Policeman went to stop her but the man that was behind her stopped him from interfering. "Are you okay? I was so worried."

"I'm fine now Laura, I just need some rest." She said finally succumbing to sleep as I gently placed her in a stretcher the paramedics brought out upon seeing us.

"Aside from being scared and tied up I don't think there was any physical harm done to her." I told Laura making her sigh in relief before I turned to the paramedic. "Given the high stress of what happened you might want to check on the baby too."

"I planned to once we were sure of her condition." The Paramedic said not taking offence to me essentially telling him his job. "The Commissioner and that Koan guy want to speak with you." I frowned, not at the fact that Barbara's Father wanted to chat but at the fact Koan sounded so fake.

"My name is Aleph Koan." The redhead said watching over the mother/daughter duo. "We can speak later. Our dear Commissioner is not one to be kept waiting." I nodded and walked to Jim Gordon as Mel made her self known.

" _Aleph is the root of Alpha, the First Letter of the Greek Alphabet. The Greek Equivalent of A in Romanized languages._ " She said quietly making me sigh as she confirmed my suspicions.

"And Koan is a Japanese Yen Riddle meant to help attain Enlightenment. His name means A Riddle." I whispered making her choke a little. "It fills in most of the blanks."

" _Thermos, this is THE RIDDLER we are talking about. You know, one of Batman's most dangerous foes and someone whose intellect is certainly beyond mine._ " She said with her voice laden with fear before calming herself down. " _Then again if he wanted us gone he would have done it already. He pointed us this way for a reason, we just have to figure it out._ " I hummed in agreement before stopping in front of Jim Gordon.

"So you're Thermos." Jim said giving me a good look over, I made sure to alter my stance a little from normal in case he memorised it. "I've heard good things about you all things considered. As long as you don't step out of line we won't have problems. If you do I will shoot you myself. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I said knowing he wasn't joking in the slightest. I blinked as he handed over a folder. "What's this for?"

"That's a list of the more interesting characters you've helped lock up in case they come after you. It also has the manual for the gun Carson gave you and what little we know of those who are looking for information on you. Be prepared for trouble as I see a lot of the Batman in how you're going on about things and how Gotham is reacting to you. I just hope your rogues aren't as dangerous as his, Gotham has enough problems as it is."

"I'll do my best to deal with it myself. If I can't I'll call in backup. Thanks for this." I said showing the folder. I looked back to see that Riddler had gone with the woman I rescued so our talk would have to wait.


	4. Within Shadows

**Within Shadows**

I frowned as I read over the files Jim Gordon had given me. The three that stuck out the most was Homerun, Pinpoint (The War Vet that I had escorted to Arkham) and Mother Matron (Batman had handed it to me not long after the incident). The first was quickly showing that he was a dangerous mercenary slowly reaching the skill of those like Sportsmaster, Deadshot and Deathstroke. Rumour had it he was also a bit pissed that I kept him from getting paid. Pinpoint wasn't getting any better and according to the reports had fixated on me as a High Priority Target, something I would have to be careful of given that he had escaped Arkham during a riot started by Joker. Mother Matron was the one that disturbed me most despite technically being the least threatening.

"How many times have you read those? I swear if I didn't know any better I would have said you were the one trained by Bruce." Dick said making me blink and look up to see him lounging on Mel's bed as she worked at the computer trying to make a Smoke Grenade Version of the Tranquilisers.

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around how these people could become what they are now. Hell, Homerun's real name is Lyle Limber." I said making his eyes widen in surprise.

"You mean the Merc that almost burnt down the docks was once the rising star of the NBL only to get blacklisted after a fight with an NBL Official? I did not see that coming." He replied as he processed it. "I know about Pinpoint already but what do you have on that Mother Matron woman?"

"Marianne McKinley, once a dotting housewife with a loving husband and baby son. The husband left her for a fifteen year old student he hired as a model and the son died from Joker Gas Exposure. Apparently she's been working behind the scenes for the last twenty-five years. Half those people I beat up were children cut from their Mothers and raised in her little Cult I crashed." He grimaced as I sneered at the file in distaste.

"Yeah, Barb mentioned that her Dad was throwing a fit when they found a bunch of kids in one of the other Tents." I grimaced as I remembered his connection to that place. "They're working hard to rehabilitate them. Apparently it is going better than they thought as there was a girl that was discovering just how messed up the Cult was."

"How are you holding up?" He gave me a strained smile before sighing.

"Better, I'm still not happy with it and that not taking into account the arguments Bruce and I are having right now." I looked at him in surprise as the two had been close every time I saw them. "Yeah, things have been getting heated between us. Sometimes I feel like he is holding me back and others it is like he's trying to turn me into a mini-me."

"I can see how that would give you whiplash." I said knowing that the two were on opposite sides of things. "Just remember that no matter how much arguing is done between you, he cares for you." He nodded as he thought that over. I had no idea if it would help things settle over but it was worth a shot.

TOG

I growled in annoyance as I moved along the rooftops of Metropolis, which was much harder than in Gotham because of the skyscrapers and the not quite skyscrapers being mixed. Normally I wouldn't be here except as a day visit but I had overheard a goon mentioning how Homerun had business here and quite frankly I thought of dealing with him as my responsibility. It was just a pain trying to find him in the unfamiliar city.

" _Thermos, get heading south east. There are Police reports of Homerun fighting Supergirl and from what they're saying it doesn't look good for her_." Mel said making me turn and move as fast as my inexperience with the city landscape would allow. It didn't take me long to find them especially with Supergirl's screams as Homerun used a glowing green bat on her. I leapt from the roof, thankfully a lower one, and aimed to land on his back. Something must as tipped him off as he turned and swung at me. There was a loud bang as his odd bat met my feet before it shattered and I barrelled him into the ground.

"That's no way to treat a Lady, Homerun." I said slamming my fist into his face before he managed to kick me off of him. I grunted as I landed on my back before scrambling to my feet.

"You again, I'm not letting you get in the way like last time." He said as he got to his feet and grabbed his usual bat from his back. In a blink he grabbed a baseball from his belt and used the bat to hit it at me. Given what happened the last time I decided to tank it only to be blown back and let out a gasp of pain as something other than heat escaped it. "You like it, I decided to add a few ball bearings. You can absorb the heat but not metal."

"You know what, fuck playing fair." I said as I pushed myself to my feet and launched both Grapples at the Bat. He stalled at the unexpected move allowing me to take it from him. As soon as it was in my hands I sprayed and melted it making him growl. He tackled me but I managed to keep my feet and throw him aside.

"I've _really_ had enough of you." He said as he recovered and charged. I brushed his attack to the side and gut punched him only for him to twirl around to elbow me in the temple and brushing my punch aside. I grabbed his arm as I stepped to the side before turning it back on him and forcing to his knees priming him for a knee to the face, several. I shook my head as I let him fall to the ground.

"You know, you're an absolute shit to deal with, you know that?" I said pulling out a zip tie as he kicked my feet out from under me making me drop it. I growled as I flipped to my feet only to be knocked back a step by a kick that was quickly followed up with a second that sent me spinning to the ground. I went with it and avoided a powerful jump stomp to the face.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" He asked as I got to my feet as I realised we had both forgotten someone as she stood behind Homerun.

"No but I do." Supergirl said punching him through a truck making me wince. "Um, I know that we don't really know each other but could you get the Kryptonite? That stuff isn't safe around anybody."

"Okay, I'll ask Bats about how to dispose of it right." I said eyeing the stuff warily as I noted she didn't just say Kryptonians.

" _Oh my, you just spoke with Supergirl! Do you think that Batgirl will invite me the next time they hang out?_ " Mel asked making my eye twitch. It didn't help that Supergirl turned back to me right after in surprise.

"Um, maybe." She said before flying away with Homerun, who did not look all there at the moment. I winced as Mel deafened me with an excited squeal.

TOG

I frowned as I looked over the ruins of a shop I had once kept from being robbed. For the last few weeks places I had saved people had been getting blown up and the only clue was 'Xplode' spray painted in front of every ruin mere moments after they became that way. It didn't help that all the cameras went blank five minutes before the explosions.

"No casualties this time." Batman said from behind me making the cops surveying the scene jump, I didn't having gotten used to the Bat Clan and their penchant for shadows.

"This time, the others weren't so fortunate. Twenty seven people dead and the only thing linking them is the graffiti and me." I said with a slight growl in my voice as I turned to see him along with Robin and Batgirl. "Someone is trying to undo everything I have done and I have no idea why."

"Some people don't need a reason, or their reason is crazy from our point of view." Jim Gordon said as he took a drag from his cigarette. "I have men checking in on your other saves regularly but I get the feeling this is building up to something. You know anything about disabling bombs?"

"No, I'm barely able to work on expanding my Belt." I said honestly before frowning. "I know someone that might help me in return for a favour but he could easily say no given we aren't close."

" _Who are yo-…no~. Thermos, please tell me you aren't going to talk with him of all people. What makes you think he will help you?_ " Mel asked making me grimace knowing that there was a chance it could go badly but given a suspicion I had I needed to go at some point.

"If I don't he will eventually come for me Muse." I whispered lowly enough making her sigh. I frowned again as I saw a completely intact note. "Can I get a forensic guy over here, please? There's an intact note." I didn't have to wait long for the note to be bagged and tagged before then being handed to Jim who waved me over.

 _Thermos,_

 _They praise you as a Hero_

 _But we both know you're a Killer_

 _I will destroy your good name_

 _Then I will destroy everything you love_

 _Then you will die_

 _Signed Xplode,_

 _Your coming Death_

"Definitely personal but I haven't killed anyone." I said with a frown as it was handed to Batman.

"Printed, most likely from a home Printer of common make. Paper is a cheap kind found in almost every stationary shop. It's useless for finding Xplode." He said with a hint of irritation in his tone.

"It's worse than that, Bats." I said making them all turn to me. "Despite this I'm going to keep up doing what I'm doing which is going to increase the number of potential targets. The longer this goes on the more impossible it becomes to find him. My choices are to let bad things happen so he can be caught easier or don't and make it harder."

"You do a lot more good than you bring bad so you should keep up your work. We'll just need to make sure we capture Xplode soon." Batgirl said getting nods all around, including some of the officers listening in. I blinked while wondering just how much good will I had among crime fighters.

"A good thing I'm in this for the long haul then." I said with a small smile. I had no idea why Xplode was after me but I didn't care. He would be stopped, one way or another.

TOG

"You're a hard man to find. Then again I'm sure the only reason I found you is because you wanted me to." I said to The Riddler as I entered the small office I had tracked him to. Despite being physically unimpressive the man screamed danger now that he wasn't acting as someone else.

"That's something I like about you. You know exactly where you stand and don't try and reach above you unless Melina pushes you to. Don't worry about anyone finding out. I have all signals jammed in here so it is just me and you." He said with a chuckle and gestured to the seat across from him. I sighed and sat down while taking off my hood. He likely knew who I was anyway so it didn't matter.

"You were the one that pointed me towards Mother Matron. I'm also pretty sure that you're Mel's Father." I said making him twitch which told me I was right on both counts.

"Her Mother was one of the few that could match my intellect without cheating. Unfortunately she didn't take finding out who I was well and abandoned Melina at the Orphanage. I have watched over her from a distance which is the only reason I trust you. I also know the main reason you are here." He said before reaching under the desk and passing over a thick folder. "This should get you started on the basics of Bomb Making and Unmaking. There are a few notes at the back of what I could get from the scenes to help you understand Xplode better. I will have my plebeians keep an ear out for anything else."

"Will you reveal your connection to Mel, to her at least?" I asked as I started reading.

"No, it isn't safe for me to be near her. While you put things together due to how close you are there are others that could do so with less information. I will not take that risk."

"You haven't said what you want in return." I said knowing that while he had a personal stake he needed a professional one to act as a cover.

"Xplode and Mother Matron, I want them dealt with and while I'm sure you keep to that pesky moral code The Batman keeps to I'm sure you wouldn't object to a little skeletal rearrangement." I smirked knowing that was going to happen anyway so it was no loss.


	5. Problem Solver

**Problem Solver**

"Alright, what's the emergency that requires me to be here despite not being a member of the Justice League?" I asked of the Justice League with a frown. I was working on hunting down Pinpoint who had recently bought a Tank. I was not looking forward to actually confronting him especially as I found out that he had befriended a mage that all too happily gave him unlimited clips. I just hoped it didn't work with a Tank.

"I'm sure you remember your last tussle with Homerun." Batman said being the only one not to turn to me. I was barely able to tune out Mel's fangirling as she saw through my hood.

"Hard not to given how we were laying into each other before Supergirl knocked him into next week, literally if rumours are to be believed." I said making the girl in question blush as everyone turned to her.

"We believe he was hired to get DNA samples of Supergirl at the very least if he couldn't capture her. Given how much of a fight he put up all three of your bloods were saturating the area." Superman answered making me wince at the reminder of the Baseball Grenade I took and the direction that this was going.

"They decided to play God with the Samples they were able to collect, didn't they?" I asked as Batman brought three holograms up. One looked like an older Supergirl, another looked like me gone Heavy Metal and the last was a baby with two tone hair, Deep Red and Golden Blond.

"Our inside source sent us these. Galatea, Somreht and Mercury. Two clones and an artificially created child. All three have gone through different stages of accelerated growth. Galatea is older than her origin while Somreht is around your age. Mercury was just put through enough to 'birth' him. Since this was sent Somreht has left his creators while our source helped Mercury's surrogate smuggle him out. I hope you don't mind but he has taken her Family Name." Batman said shocking me to the core. I pushed the feelings of violation aside to shake my head.

"I don't mind, I'm not ready to be a Father and due to how I spend my time nowadays I'm not sure I would be a good one anyway. Better he gets looked after by someone that can put the time in." I said a little distantly. "I will be visiting him from time to time though."

"Good, he will need your help should he inherit your powers like Somreht has." Green Lantern said with a nod of respect towards me. I guess he was either a man of duty or family, perhaps both.

"Speaking of your clone, he doesn't have your restraint and uses Mercury and Napalm instead of Water and Thermos-quid." Batman said showing footage of Somreht creating a metal sword and burning people alive. He also happened to be staring at Galatea's arse whenever she was ahead of him which made Supergirl blush. "While you would be best to take him on we would like to know the extent of his abilities in case anyone of us finds him first." I grimaced knowing that anything I said could be used against me.

"The basis of my power is the ability to move heat, essentially heating things up or cooling them down. The excess heat is gathered in the muscles, which in turn strains them to a degree. The more heat the more strain which is how I'm stronger than the average human. Taking heat away doesn't weaken me but gives me less material to work with. Too much heat will break the muscles as well but given how he's throwing napalm around he'll likely be able to handle more than I can at the moment. A cryogenic cell would be needed to minimise his ability to escape it." It would be better if he was killed given his lack of care for human life but none of the Justice League would do it.

"You're taking this rather well." Wonder Woman said making me sigh.

"I live in Gotham which I'm sure is the literal arsehole of the world. It will take more than being cloned and having a kid with Supergirl to knock me on my arse." I didn't want to add that the idea of having a kid with Supergirl brought up some rather racy images of the girl in my head. Don't judge me, I'm a hot blooded teen and Supergirl was hot as hell.

"Thank you for your time. Please keep us up to date on this and we'll be sure to do the same with you." Superman said obviously not comfortable with the idea of Supergirl getting knocked up. I nodded and left knowing my business with them was over. I just hoped they didn't take too long so Batman could tell me where Mercury was.

TOG

I mentally sighed as I once again thought over my current predicament. I had been following clues that might lead me to Pinpoint who had been unnervingly silent since his escape. During this I found odd activity around an abandoned warehouse and had been shocked to find Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn passing time there allowing the plants to capture me easily. Dick was never going to let me live this down.

"Hey, aren't you that kid people are calling the Bat's long lost son?" Harley said when they finally deigned to deal with the intruder. I blinked at the question not knowing that was going around and wondered why I kept getting compared to Batman more than Dick ever did.

"I can honestly say that we aren't related as far as I know." I said acting as if I wasn't tied up in front of two notorious Supervillains known to be as deadly as they were beautiful, Ivy made being green work better than any Twi'lek did.

"Perhaps this could work out for all of us." Ivy said after some thought making me raise a brow at her even if she couldn't see it. "You see, I need something outside of Gotham dealt with but if I try to leave Batman will be after me quicker than you could say Hello."

"And what makes you think I would help a Villain in something that could harm someone?" I asked curiously knowing that she wasn't an idiot.

"Because this would have you saving an entire society, even if they're self destructive idiots. If you did this then I would owe you." She paused to hear any complaints, which there was none of. I knew it would be better to part without a fight. "I had a twin but due to how we were conceived we were separated almost from birth. While she is almost a decade and a half dead she had a son, one that is currently being slandered for warning them of the return of a man almost as insane as The Joker."

"So you want me to deal with him. You do know I can't leave for long times or know anything about magic, don't you?" I said hoping it wasn't a deal breaker. It sounded like something that needed to be dealt with and I really didn't want to fight the two before me. I doubted I could win without making them both enemies for life.

"Of course, you may consult others but it must be you and only you that deals with it. Exceptions for parts that need magic will be made but it will be you in charge, no handing this over to the Bat." I thought it over and nodded. It wasn't unreasonable and she did give me leave to ask for help.

"Good, Harley hand back the communicator." Ivy said making me turn to see Harley was happily chatting away to mid air before pulling out my ear piece making me gawk at them. "We're good at what we do my young friend." I nodded mutely wondering if she knew that she had just doomed the world by allowing Mel and Harley to talk.

TOG

I grunted in annoyance as I finally reached the Castle in Scotland that went by the name of Hogwarts, which apparently no one thought was an odd name for a Hidden Castle. I wouldn't have found it if Ivy hadn't exposed just how much her control was by guiding me all the way from Gotham to Scotland. I was really glad I didn't try to fight her as that was scarier than a pissed off Batman, he was having almost weekly arguments with Robin nowadays.

"Hello Magicals of Britain!" I called out as I entered a large hall filled with people having lunch. I laughed in my head at their faces as they didn't expect me, a costumed Hero, to appear in the middle of their lunch. It got even worse when the ghosts moved in front of me and bowed. "Okay~, I'll bite. Why are you bowing to me?"

"You are the last remaining Heir of the Founders, Godric's to be precise. It is only natural that we welcome you to your castle." One of them said making me blink in shock before shrugging. I would learn more about that later.

"That aside, I'm here for a reason." I was about to say said reason when an old man with a far too long beard stood up and interrupted me.

"Yes, if you could explain why you are here. That would be splendid." He said with a tinkle in his eyes making me turn to him with annoyance clear.

"I was about to before you interrupted me. Clearly someone didn't learn the value of patience." I said making him pink. "Basically a concerned citizen told me of a threat to your little community so I'm here to learn about him before dealing with it. So which one of you is Harry Potter?" That got people whispering as an ugly toad woman went bright red in anger.

"I don't know who you are or who your source is but any claims of a long dead coming back from the dead Is. A. Lie." She said as if speaking to a child making me stare at her in amazement.

"I've heard of being delusional but people coming back from the dead is pretty common nowadays." I said making her choke in disbelief. "Also, my source doesn't lie about threats. Next time you call me a liar I will break your face. Don't think I won't." After she backed off in sheer shock I turned back to the students, one of which was now standing up.

"Excuse me but are you Thermos, a Hero/Vigilante of Gotham?" She asked surprising me that she knew me while I nodded to her. "Harry is right there." The boy she pointed to was very surprised to be outed and watched me approach him warily.

"I'm going to need to know everything you can tell me about this Voldemort guy." I said raising an eyebrow at the shrieks saying the name caused while I pulled out a small tablet Mel had made for me in times like this. "Perhaps a real name to keep that silly crap from happening every few seconds."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle but why are you dealing with this when you live in America?" He asked before being interrupted by the old fart.

"This is not a discussion you should be having. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said before I shot him with a dart. I had to fight not to laugh at the looks on everyone's faces as he fell to the floor.

"Ignoring Albus 'sit on my arse' Dumbledore, can we continue?" I said dryly finally realising who the man was thanks to how Ivy and a few Mages spoke of the idiot. Harry looked at the sleeping old man before grinning widely.

"Oh yes…" He said before giving me everything he knew. While he did I had to wonder why none of the other Teachers tried to stop it or even try to defend the man. Something was seriously wrong within the Castle.


End file.
